1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device uses pixels that include organic light emitting diodes. These diodes generate light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. The images generated by the pixels may be displayed on any one of a variety of display panels. Examples include flat, flexible, and curved panels.
In a display panel of a mobile device, the panel may operate in a low power mode in order to decrease power consumption. Also, display panels have been made with divided screens. Different areas of the divided screen may be selectively turned on or off in low power mode. The turned-off areas display black data in order to prevent an afterimage effect from occurring.